1. Field of the Invention
The present intention relates to a housing structure of an electric appliance, such as telephones and facsimiles for carrying out information communication through telephone lines, or other electric appliances of a box type, and a disassembling method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the conventional electric appliance such as communication terminal apparatus for carrying out information communication by means of telephone lines, the housing of the appliance is made of conductor material such as metal plate as shown in FIG. 31. A logic package (d) is placed in an upper case (a) having a plurality of bosses (c) and a lower case (b) of an L-shape secured thereto. An indication panel (e) is attached to a front portion of the upper case (a), and a push button (g) is installed on an electric key (f) mounted on the logic package (d).
According to the conventional electric appliance, the upper case (a) as described above is made of metal plate or sheet, so that a number of manufacturing steps are necessary and workability of the appliance assembling is low since the lower case (b) is secured to the upper case (a) through a number of bosses (c) and screws (h).